NEMESIS
by Eleana
Summary: Aragorn besucht überraschend das Ehepaar Faramir und Éowyn und trachtet offensichtlich danach, die Vergangenheit ungeschehen zu machen. Wie wird Éowyn sich entscheiden? pleaz r&r but no flames. Die machen mir sonst nix aus, würden mir aber hier das He
1. Default Chapter

NEMESIS  
  
Disclaimer: Mittelerde und seine Bewohner sind leider nicht mein Eigentum, sondern das von J.R.R.Tolkien und New Line Cinema. Allerdings gehört meine Phantasie mir ganz alleine und ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen, abseits von jeglichem Profitgedanken dieser in Mittelerde freien Lauf zu lassen. Vielen Dank, dass ich mir dieses Spielfeld ausleihen durfte um etwas abzuarbeiten, dass mir auf der Seele brannte.  
  
Rating: pg-13 (ok, es gibt Sex, aber nichts Explizites, also nichts was nicht auch um 20 Uhr im öffentlich-rechtlichen Fernsehen laufen könnte)  
  
A/N: Vorsicht, das hier ist fürchterlich pathetisch und melancholisch. Es ist etwas sehr Persönliches hier herein geflossen, also bitte ich, von flames in jedweder Form abzusehen. Konstruktive Kritik ist natürlich immer willkommen ;-)  
  
Comments: bitte wie immer an mizztrezz_of_the_dark@yahoo.de  
  
Inhalt: Ein leidender Aragorn (der hoffentlich immernoch halbwegs in- charcter ist), besucht überraschend das Ehepaar Faramir und Éowyn und trachtet ganz offensichtlich danach, die Vergangenheit ungeschehen zu machen. Wie wird Éowyn sich entscheiden?  
  
Dies ist keine Songfic, aber "Heartache every moment" von H.I.M. geben meine Stimmung allgemein und das Gefühl dieser Story ganz gut wieder...  
  
# From lashes to ashes # And from lust to dust # In your sweetest torment # I'm lost # And no heaven can help us # Ready, willing and able # To lose it all # For a kiss so fatal # And so worn # # Oh it's heartache every moment # From the start 'til the end # It's heartache every moment # With you # Deeper into our heavenly suffering # Our fragile souls are falling # It's heartache every moment # Baby with you # # And we sense the danger # But don't wanna give up # 'Cause there's no smile of an angel # Without the wrath of god  
  
Vorspiel:  
  
"Éowyn meine geliebte Blume, wir werden einen Gast haben. Aragorn wird uns die Ehre geben, ist das nicht wundervoll?" Faramir war wie stets fröhlich gestimmt und arglos, wenn er von Elessar, dem König sprach und seine Freude, ihn zu sehen, war echt.  
  
Die Neuigkeit hatte ihr einen Stich ins Herz gegeben, doch sie hatte gelernt, ihre Maske sorgfältig zu bewahren und so hatte sie nur genickt und es war ihrem Gatten nicht aufgefallen, dass sie bald darauf den Raum verlassen hatte.  
  
So hatte sie dann eine lange Zeit im Garten verbracht und hatte versucht, ihren heißen Puls zu beruhigen.  
  
Er kam hierher.  
  
Es war gegen jede Abmachung und er wusste das.  
  
Doch er war der König, er konnte sich über alles hinwegsetzen und er schien genug Hochmut zu besitzen, es zu tun. Es war gleichgültig mit welchen politischen Dringlichkeiten er argumentieren würde, es gab keinen Grund, sie in ihrem einzigen Refugium aufzusuchen. Jetzt da sie endlich so etwas wie Frieden gefunden hatte...  
  
Sie hieb mit der geballten Faust gegen die Palastmauer, in dessen Schatten sie sich in einem verwinkelten Eckchen des Gartens zurückgezogen hatte. Hoffte der Schmerz würde sie zurückholen und ihr die nötige Klarheit geben, ihm zu begegnen, doch selbst als sie den dünnen Blutfaden sah, der ihre Hand hinunterlief, nachdem sie sich an einem spitzen Stein im Gemäuer die Haut geritzt hatte, wollte der Schatten nicht von ihr weichen. Wie betäubt saß Éowyn dort und betrachtete mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, wie der rote Saft auf die dunkle Erde tropfte.  
  
Faramir hatte sie dort gefunden. Die Wunde an ihrer Hand hatte längst aufgehört zu bluten und die Wunde in ihrem Herzen hatte sie ihn nicht sehen lassen. Er war niedergekniet, sie hatte ihm ein Lächeln geschenkt und er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass ihre Gedanken ganz wo anders waren.  
  
Er hatte sie hochgehoben und in ihr Gemach getragen, wie er es schon so oft getan hatte. Es war das alte Spiel zwischen ihnen, sie lachte und sie genoss es, als er sie zärtlich und rücksichtsvoll nahm, wie es seine Art war. Auch heute hielt sie die Augen geschlossen, während sie sich im Rhythmus miteinander bewegten und wenn er denn überhaupt bemerkt hatte, dass sie heute leidenschaftlicher war, als sonst, so fragte er nicht.  
  
Vielleicht ahnte er nicht einmal etwas von den Bildern, die sie immer diesen Momenten heimsuchten und sie betete, dass er nie etwas davon erfahren möge...  
  
Er hatte sich wie immer viel Zeit für sie gelassen und als sie schließlich erschöpft und zitternd in seinen Armen lag, wusste er nicht, dass es eigentlich Aragorn gewesen war, dem sie sich gerade hingegeben hatte. Schließlich weinte sie immer nachdem sie beide zusammen gewesen waren. Sie hatte ihm ein ums andere Mal versichert, dass er ihr nicht dabei wehtat und dies nur eine Reaktion auf die körperliche Anspannung war, und so hatte er es schließlich als eine ihrer vielen Eigenarten hingenommen.  
  
Heute war Aragorn ihr näher gewesen, als es normalerweise der Fall war und schließlich hatte sie sich ganz dem Strudel der verwirrenden Gefühle und Visionen hingegeben. Sie liebte Faramir aus ganzem Herzen, doch sie konnte sich nicht gegen das wehren, was mit ihr passierte, wenn sie an Aragorn dachte.  
  
Sie war schließlich aufgestanden und war mit einem letzten liebevollen Blick auf den Mann, der ihr Schicksal war, in der Badestube verschwunden. Faramir hatte gelächelt und sich selbst einen Glückspilz genannt, dass er eine so wunderbare Frau sein Eigen nennen durfte. 


	2. Ankunft

Ankunft  
  
"Eure Majestät. Aragorn, mein Freund und Waffenbruder. Es ist mir eine unbeschreibliche Ehre und Freude, Euch in meinen Hallen begrüßen zu dürfen." Faramir war auf den König zugelaufen, der nur von einigen wenigen Getreuen begleitet in den Hof geritten war und hielt nun ehrerbietig das Zaumzeug, während Aragorn von seinem Ross stieg. Sie fassten einander um die Schultern und umarmten sich schließlich, wie es Freunden und Waffenbrüdern geziemte.  
  
"Ich danke für die offene Tür und die Freundlichkeit mir diesen kurzfristigen Besuch zu gewähren." Sprach der König und Faramir sah nicht, wie seine Blicke suchend über die Fassaden des Schlosses glitten.  
  
"Sagt mir, wo habt Ihr Eure Königin gelassen? Unsere Frauen hätten sicher mehr Vergnügen, miteinander zu plaudern, als in Männergesellschaft herum sitzen zu müssen." sagte Faramir arglos auf das kleine Gefolge verweisend, bemerkte aber sofort, dass er das falsche Thema angeschnitten hatte. Auch wenn er nicht verstand, warum dies so war.  
  
Jedenfalls hatte sich für Sekundenbruchteile ein Schatten über Aragorns Gesicht gelegt, bevor er steif antwortete: "Königin Arwen befindet sich zur Zeit bei ihrem Vater in Bruchtal. Ihr elbisches Gemüt reagiert sehr empfindlich auf die für sie raue Welt der Menschen." Faramir konnte nur nicken und schwor sich selbst, in Aragorns Gegenwart nie wieder unbedacht Arwens Namen zu nennen.  
  
Er bat seinen Gast hinein, sie saßen in der großen Halle und sprachen lange Zeit über die verschiedensten Dinge.  
  
Éowyn konnte nicht hinunter gehen.  
  
Seit sie ihn gesehen hatte, klopfte ihr Herz so heftig, dass sie meinte, jeder im Palast müsste es hören können.  
  
Sie stand versteckt im Schatten einer Säule oben auf einer der Tribünen, die einen unentdeckten Blick auf die große Halle erlaubten und presste ihre weißen Hände in einer beruhigenden Geste auf die Brust.  
  
Selbst wenn viele Meter zwischen ihnen lagen, so spürte sie jedoch die Spannung, die in der Luft lag und es wunderte sie kaum, dass Aragorn plötzlich zielsicher den Kopf in ihre Richtung wandte und zu ihr heraufsah. Sie war sich sicher, dass Faramir keine Ahnung hatte, wo sie war, doch Aragorn hatte ihre Anwesenheit gespürt und durchbohrte sie nun durch den Schatten hindurch mit seinem stahlblauen Blick.  
  
Und wie im Trance machte sie für einen kurzen Augenblick einen Schritt ins Licht, so dass er ihr blasses Gesicht sehen konnte.  
  
Sie hielt seinem Blick stand.  
  
Mehr noch, die Botschaft, die ihm ihr Blick übermittelte, ließ ihn mitten im Satz stocken, so dass Faramir verwirrt den Blick in seine Blickrichtung wandte.  
  
Doch Éowyn war schon wieder im Dunkel der Säule verschwunden. 


	3. Begegnung

Begegnung  
  
Sie hatte es vermeiden können, ihm lange gegenüber treten zu müssen. Frauen hatten genug Möglichkeiten, sich entschuldigen zu lassen und man würde es ihnen nie übel nehmen. So hatte sie ihn nur kurz begrüßt, bevor die beiden Männer zu Tisch saßen und entschuldigte sich mit leiser Stimme.  
  
Faramir war natürlich sehr besorgt gewesen, doch sie konnte ihm versichern, dass es keine ernsthafte Schwäche war, die ärztlicher Hilfe bedurfte.  
  
Als er sich darauf hin schüchtern an Aragorn wandte und ihn bat, sie doch noch einmal mit Athelas zu behandeln, da er befürchte, dies könnten noch Auswirkungen ihrer dunklen Verletzung sein, wehrte sie sofort ab und auch Aragorn hatte für einen Augenblick heftig etwas erwidern wollen, hielt seine Zunge jedoch im Zaum.  
  
Ratlos blickte Faramir auf seine Frau, die nun tapfer lächelte und sich in seine Arme schmiegte.  
  
"Du machst dir zu viele Gedanken, mein Liebster." Sagte sie und Faramir sah nicht, dass Aragorn hinter seinem Rücke eine Faust ballte. Als sich die beiden nun auch noch vor seinen Augen einen verspielten Kuss auf die Lippen gaben, brachte ihn ein Reflex fast dazu, sein Schwert zu ziehen, doch er konnte gerade noch an sich halten.  
  
"Dann geh und ruh dich aus, meine Blume. Ich werde veranlassen, dass du in deinem Zimmer essen kannst." Sagte Faramir nun und unendliche Zärtlichkeit schwang in seiner Stimme mit, als er das sanfte Lächeln seiner Frau sah, bevor sie sich umwandte und sich entfernte. Plötzlich fiel ihm ein, dass dies eigentlich eine Respektlosigkeit dem König gegenüber war und er blickte Aragorn unsicher an. "Ich meine, wenn Ihr es erlaubt, mein König, dass meine Frau sich der Tafel fernhält..."  
  
Aragorn hatte sich längst wieder in der Gewalt und riss nun auch den Blick von dem Gang los, in dem Éowyn gerade verschwunden war.  
  
"Nein, natürlich nicht, mein Freund." Sagte er betont unbeteiligt und rang sich sogar ein Lächeln ab. "Wir beide wissen, wie die Frauen unsere Herzen foltern." Scherzte er und das Lachen der beiden entspannte die Situation, auch wenn Aragorns nicht vom Grunde seines Herzens kam, sondern er sich zur Heiterkeit zwingen musste.  
  
Nebeneinander machten die beiden Männer sich auf den Weg, um gemeinsam zu essen. 


	4. Das Unvermeidliche

Das Unvermeidliche  
  
Sie hatten gespeist und sich für den nächsten Tag zur Jagd verabredet. Faramir war froh, dass es kein drohender Krieg war, der den König in sein Haus geführt hatte, sondern eher unbedeutende Kleinigkeiten, die zwischen König und Statthalter von Zeit zu Zeit geklärt werden mussten.  
  
So konnten sie wie zwei Freunde ein wenig Zerstreuung genießen und Faramir freute sich auf die Jagd.  
  
Er hoffte, dass es Éowyn bald wieder besser gehen würde, aber er wusste ja dass seine Frau zart war und oft für sich allein bleiben wollte. Er hatte sich in sie verliebt mit all ihren Eigenheiten und wenn es ihr nur gut ging würde die Sonne in seinem Herzen nie aufhören zu scheinen.  
  
* * *  
  
Aragorn wälzte sich in seinem Gästelager schlaflos hin und her.  
  
Es war nicht das Essen, das war leicht und schmackhaft zubereitet gewesen und lag nicht schwer im Magen. Auch an seinem Gastgeber lag es nicht. Faramir hatte ihn empfangen wie einen Freund und er genoss es, nach langer Zeit sich endlich wieder einmal frei und fast wie in alten Zeiten als Waldläufer fühlen zu können.  
  
Das fahle Mondlicht schien in sein Zimmer und schließlich stand er auf und trat ans mannshohe Fenster, das über ein paar Stufen auf einen kleinen Garten hinausging.  
  
Da stand sie. Er hatte gewußt, dass sie dort stehen würde.  
  
Das weiße Nachtgewand reflektierte das Mondlicht und ließ sie fast wie eine Elbe erscheinen, doch er wusste, dass kein elbisches Blut in ihr floss und er war dankbar dafür. Sie blickte hinauf in den Nachthimmel und schien sich im Anblick der Unendlichkeit des Universums zu verlieren.  
  
Aragorn machte sich nicht die Mühe sein Hemd anzuziehen, sondern trat, nur mit seiner Hose bekleidet hinaus in den begrünten Hof. Sie wandte ihm den Rücken zu.  
  
"Dann bist du also wieder gekommen..." begrüßte sie ihn mit leiser Stimme, ohne sich umzudrehen. "Éowyn..." er wusste nichts zu erwidern, stand nur hilflos da, unfähig, den nächsten Schritt zu wagen.  
  
Quälend langsam drehte sie sich nun um und als ihre Augen die seinen trafen, stockte ihm der Atem. Er war drauf und dran sich in diesem Blick zu verlieren und ohne ein Wort erkannte er all den Schmerz und all die Sehnsucht, die sie tief in sich verschlossen hatte.  
  
"Du wagst es, wieder zu mir zu kommen..." Bitterkeit schwang mit ihren Worten und er schluckte. "Nach allem, was du mir gesagt hast. Nach allem was du mir angetan hast, wagst du es, mir noch einmal unter die Augen zu treten..."  
  
"Bitte vergib mir Éowyn. Ich habe nichts vergessen. Ich weiß ich habe dir wehgetan, doch glaub mir, ich wollte stets nur das Beste für dich." Flehen lag in seiner Stimme und es erfüllte Éowyn fast mit Genugtuung, das zu hören.  
  
"Woher willst du wissen, was das beste für eine Frau wie mich ist?" voller Abscheu spie sie aus, ihm direkt vor die Füße.  
  
"Bitte... hör mir zu! Ich leide! Ich wäre nicht gekommen, aber ich weiß nicht mehr, wie ich die Sehnsucht meines Herzens noch länger bezähmen soll."  
  
"Du leidest? Gut! Es freut mich das zu hören, Aragorn. Denn wie stark auch immer dein sogenanntes Leiden ist, es wird nie auch nur den Bruchteil dessen ausmachen, was auf meinem Herzen liegt."  
  
Éowyn schien plötzlich zu wachsen und ein Strahlen wie eine Aura schien sie für einen Augenblick zu umgeben. Und wenn er es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte er sie für eine elbische Zauberin halten können.  
  
Er erkannte, dass sie Recht hatte.  
  
Er hatte kein Recht, hierher zu kommen und sie für seinen Herzschmerz verantwortlich zu machen. Sie hatte sich ihm geben wollen, damals nach der großen Schlacht. Nachdem er sie geheilt hatte. Sie hatte sich ihm erklärt, aber er hatte ihr tapferes Herz nicht belohnt und sich von ihr abgewandt. Er hatte ihr harte Worte gesagt und war fortgegangen, ohne auf ihre Einwände zu achten.  
  
Dass er nicht glücklich geworden war, war nicht ihre Schuld, es war ganz allein sein Verdienst und es brach ihm das Herz, dass er nun erkannte, dass sie ebenfalls nicht glücklich geworden war.  
  
Doch warum war sie nun hier in diesem Garten, mitten in der Nacht? Es gab keine weiteren Zimmer außer seinem eigenen, die einen Zugang zum Garten hatten. Nur ein kleiner Pfad führte von außen noch hierher, der Weg, den sie genommen haben musste, um hierher zu gelangen. Um ihn zu treffen...  
  
Er sah sie abwartend an und hoffte, sie würde endlich ihm kommen und seine Seelenpein lindern. Doch ihre nächsten Worte schnitten wie Messer in sein Herz.  
  
"Aragorn, ich hasse dich." Sagte sie leise und ihre Stimme bebte. "Ich hasse es, wie du von meinem Leben Besitz ergriffen hast und wie du das jetzt ausnutzt. Du kommst hierher in mein Haus, anstatt dort zu bleiben wo du hin wolltest, als du mich einst von dir stießt. Ich hatte mein Leben im Griff, doch du kannst mir keinen Frieden lassen! Nein, du dringst hier ein und quälst mich!"  
  
Endlich löste sich seine Starre und er stürmte auf die zierliche Frau zu und riss sie in seine Arme. Seine Augen waren tränenblind und er vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrer Halsbeuge.  
  
Wie in Trance stand sie da und ließ es geschehen, hin und her gerissen zwischen brennendem Verlangen und dem Bewusstsein, dass sie sich später auf jeden Fall furchtbar fühlen würde, egal, was sie nun tun würde.  
  
"Éowyn, ich liebe dich. Ich liebe deine Stärke, deinen Mut, deine Unbeugsamkeit. Ich habe entsetzliche Fehler gemacht, aber ich bitte dich, Stoss mich nicht weg. Ich brauche dich und dein Liebe, du bist die einzige Frau, die einem Mann wie mir gewachsen ist... Ich brauche keine Elbenprinzessin, ich brauche eine Kriegerin an meiner Seite, das habe ich jetzt erkannt. Bitte sag mir, dass es nicht zu spät ist..."  
  
Noch immer stand sie wie erstarrt und der Triumph schmeckte schal. Sie erwiderte nun seine Umarmung und sein Weinen ging ihr durch und durch.  
  
Elessar der König lag in ihren Armen und weinte wie ein Kind...  
  
Sie war versucht, nachzugeben. Der Wunsch wuchs von Sekunde zu Sekunde, sich ihm nach all den Jahren des stillen Sehnens und Träumens auch in Wirklichkeit hinzugeben. Zu viel des alten Verlangens nach Freiheit und Heldentum loderte noch immer in ihr. Der Wunsch nach einem Mann an ihrer Seite an dem sie sich täglich messen konnte, der schwierig und unberechenbar war, war auch nach so vielen Jahren nicht verschwunden.  
  
Faramir war ein wundervoller Ehemann, der ihr jeden Wunsch von den Augen ablas und nie etwas von ihr verlangte, dass ihr keine Freude bereitete. Sie war seine Prinzessin und sie liebte ihren Mann. Doch der, den sie hier hielt, war ihr geheimes Sehnen und die Personalisierung all ihrer Träume nach wilder Freiheit und einem ungewöhnlichen Leben zu dem sie sich noch immer berufen fühlte.  
  
Sie konnte nun wählen.  
  
Sie bemerkte, dass Aragorn aufgeblickt hatte und seine Augen nach ihren suchten.  
  
Und als sie ihn ansah, starb etwas in ihr.  
  
"Sag etwas, meine geliebte Éowyn!" forderte er mit belegter Stimme, doch sie konnte nichts erwidern. Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und wand sich aus seiner Umarmung, die sie noch immer zu sehr erregte.  
  
"Geht!" konnte sie schließlich hervorwürgen, doch er machte keine Anstalten dazu.  
  
"Nein schick mich nicht weg... Ich liebe dich und brauche dich."  
  
"Nein, Aragorn du liebst mich nicht. Du liebst nur dich selbst und weißt doch überhaupt nicht, wer oder was ich bin. Du begehrst mich, weil ich anders bin, als andere Frauen. Du siehst mich als Beute in einer makabren Jagd und selbst wenn ich vor Begehren nach dir und deiner Liebe sterben müsste, ich werde dir nicht nachgeben."  
  
Er riss ungläubig die Augen auf aber sie fühlte sich plötzlich leicht und frei. Sie hatte sich entschieden, auch wenn es die schwerste Entscheidung ihres Lebens gewesen war.  
  
Éowyn machte auf dem Hacken kehrt und entfernte sich mit sicheren und energischen Schritten von Aragorn.  
  
Er sah nicht, dass sie bittere Tränen weinte. 


	5. Epilog

Epilog:  
  
"Ich kann es nicht verstehen, warum Aragorn uns so eilig wieder verlassen musste... Wir wollten doch heute zusammen Jagen gehen." Faramir biss bedauernd in ein Stück Brot, dass dick mit süßer Butter bestrichen war und kaute nachdenklich.  
  
Er und seine Frau saßen gemeinsam in dem großen Bett in Éowyns Gemächern und frühstückten zusammen. Er hatte sich entschieden, sie zu überraschen, als er erfahren hatte, dass sein Gast noch während der Nacht fortgeritten war. Nur einen Gefolgsmann, der am Morgen eine Botschaft und Grüße überbracht hatte und dann sofort seinem Herrn hinterher geritten war, hatte er zurückgelassen, um der Höflichkeit genüge zu tun. Als Entschuldigung hatte Aragorn einen triftigen Grund vorbringen können, aber es war Faramir dennoch merkwürdig erschienen, dass sein Freund so ganz ohne persönlichen Abschied das Feld geräumt hatte.  
  
Von Éowyns gestriger Unpässlichkeit war nichts mehr zu spüren, sie war freundlich und heiter und als er sie sanft in seine Arme zog, fühlte er eine nie gekannte Vertrautheit zwischen ihnen.  
  
Er bemerkte nicht, dass sie ihn an diesem Tag das erste Mal mit offenen Augen liebte. Erst als sie hinterher nicht begann zu weinen und doch befriedigt und erschöpft in seinen Armen lag, ahnte er, dass sich etwas verändert hatte. Doch er erfuhr nie was es war und irgendwann hörte er auf zu fragen.  
  
Ein Schatten war von ihrer Seele gewichen und nur noch manchmal gab ihr der Gedanke an den König der Dúnedain einen schmerzhaften Stich ins Herz.  
  
Ende  
  
OK, ich seh's ja ein, diese Fic kann man als Rechtfertigung für alle Aragorn-Slashs hernehmen, denn nach dieser Abfuhr kann der Gute ja wohl nur noch Trost in den Armen von Legolas, Éomer oder sonst wem suchen... Von Weibern wird er wahrscheinlich hiernach endgültig die Schnauze voll haben... ;-)  
  
An alle "Aragorns" dieser Welt ergeht von dieser "Éowyn" die Botschaft: Ich brauch dich nicht, um glücklich zu werden!!!! 


End file.
